The present invention relates to a twin-clutch transmission and a method for carrying out an upshift from an initial gear into a target gear in the twin-clutch transmission of a vehicle.
Twin-clutch transmissions, especially parallel shift transmissions, and shifting strategies for these transmission systems are known from vehicle technology. It has been shown that it is possible, especially with parallel shift transmissions, that at the beginning of the shifting an incorrect target gear is engaged on the target shaft. For a successful crossover shift, the target gear must therefore first be changed. In particular with pulling downshifts, this time can be used to accelerate the engine to the target speed. However, in upshifts the vehicle is further accelerated long enough for the target gear to be engaged. In particular when the driver manually triggers the shift command, this can lead to impairments of comfort.